Giga Trouble
by Garren Draco
Summary: My first Fanfic. Kari is trapped in the Giga House, and Davis is the only one who can get to her.


Giga Trouble

Disclaimer:

      I don't own Digimon, or any of its characters, save any I've created myself. Digimon is the property of Toei Animation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Go Davis!" Kari yelled as Davis attacked the soccer ball. It was the World Championship Juniors game. The game was tied. Ten seconds to go. He was all alone, getting ready to shoot, when, out of nowhere, Ken Ichijjouji from the rival team came in for a steal. Davis reacted quickly enough. He gave the ball a tap so it flipped up into the air and jumped. Ken slid past, obviously not expecting this. Davis, thinking quickly, flipped and kicked the ball with both feet while still in the air. The ball seemed to be moving twenty times faster than everything else! He watched as the goalie jumped, put out his hands to catch it, and was blown backwards by the force of the ball. When he hit the net, he dropped the ball and it landed in front of him. The tie was broken, and Davis' team won.

"Yeah! I love you, Davis!" Kari screamed. Davis ran off the field and grabbed Kari's hands. He twirled her around and pulled her close. Their face drew closer together, lips pursed . . . 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BEEP! BEEP!

"Davis!"

Davis opened his eyes and saw Demiveemon's smiling face. _Why did it have to be a dream? I never get to be a hero or ever get the girl! It's always someone like TK!_

"Sleep well?" Demiveemon asked.

"Mmmmm," was all Davis could say.

"Don't forget, your game is at 9:30, in an hour!" his mom called from in the kitchen.

_So that's why I dreamed about a soccer game. I was waiting for mine._ "Be right there!"

Davis got on his soccer uniform and walked into the kitchen. He heard his dad and his sister, Jun, watching TV. They were laughing about some stupid thing a cartoon character did. He ignored them and grabbed some cereal. He wolfed that down and went back to his room.

"Ready to go, Demiveemon?" Davis asked as he grabbed his shin guards. "You could hide in my duffel bag."

"I wouldn't miss it! But could you leave some candy bars for me in there?"

"Sure, why not? Just eat them before they melt."

Davis was ready to go, but he couldn't help feeling that he'd forgotten something. _Oh yeah! My D-3 and D-Terminal! There might be an emergency in the Digital World! Then he thought of Kari. Maybe we'll have to go alone, and I'll have to protect her, and she'll thank me when I save her from some evil Digimon . . ._

He kept thinking about it the whole bus ride to the game. He really wished something would happen, something that could make his dream come true.

When he arrived at the field, he saw his teammates stretching and practicing for the game. He got his ball out and set his duffel bag on the bench with the zipper open just enough so the little blue Digimon could see the game.

"Good luck, Davis!" Demiveemon said.

"Thanks pal. Don't worry, I won't let you down!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the last quarter, Davis was pulled from the game by his coach so he could rest. The score was 5-3, Davis' team ahead. Davis himself had scored three of those five points himself. He felt Kari would be impressed if she had seen him out there.

BEEEEP-doo-doo-doo-doo! BEEEEP-doo-doo-doo-doo!

_What is that?_ Davis thought. Then he heard Demiveemon's voice.

"DAVIS!!!"                                                        

He looked down at his partner's head. "What?"

"You've got mail!"

Davis reacted instantly. He grabbed the D-Terminal and opened it. The email read:

'Help! Anyone! I need help! I'm being attacked in the Giga House! Come quick! Kari'

_Kari's in trouble?!_ Davis sent emails to everyone asking if they had gotten one as well. No one responded. Looks like I get to be the hero!

"Coach? How much time is left in the game?"

"Seven minutes," the coach replied. "Why?"

"I just remembered, I have to be somewhere by 10:30."

"How long will it take you to get there?"

"Uh . . . I don't know. Under ten minutes, though."

"Well, okay. I think we can manage without you for seven minutes. Get outta here, Champ!"

But Davis had run at the word 'okay'. He had to save Kari. He grabbed his gear and slammed it into the bag. "Demiveemon, Kari's in trouble. We have to go, now!"

Davis picked up his bag and ran to the bus stop, just barely catching the bus. He rode it to his home, and got off there. As he walked in, he noticed his family was gone. Grateful for this, he ran to his room and turned on the computer. When it was uploaded, he turned to Demiveemon.

"You ready?"

"Let's do it!"

"Alright," Davis said. He thought of leaving his duffel bag at home, but decided against it. But he did take out his gear and put in a candy bar for Demiveemon, just in case he needed the energy. "Digiport, open!"

He was engulfed by light, and he suddenly found himself in the Digital World next to Veemon.

"I see her signal on the D-3. Ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

"Digi Armor, Energize!"

"Veemon, Armor Digivolve to....Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!" Veemon was swept up in a blue glow, combining with the Digiegg of Friendship. Davis got on and pointed out the direction Kari was in. Raidramon took off at full speed. But for Davis, that wouldn't ever be fast enough.

"Raidramon! Can't you go any faster?" Davis yelled over the wind.

"I'm going as fast as I can! But I only have four legs!"

"What about flying? How about Exveemon?"

"He's still better at running!"

"Oooohh, okay! Keep going!"

Raidramon took all the shortcuts he knew, but they still weren't there. They hoped Kari was okay. They stopped in the desert for a moment. They rested in the ruins of Ken's old base. Davis sent an email out to Kari, telling her that he was coming, and to hold on.

"Shadow-scythe!"

A green beam lanced out, nearly hitting Raidramon and Davis.

"What was that?" Davis cried.

"I don't know, but I really hope they aren't very strong, whoever they are!" Raidramon returned.

"Ha, ha!"

Davis turned to where the voice seemed to come from. A ghost jumped out from behind a rock.

"I am Phantomon! I am a ghost-type Digimon. My Shadow-scythe will cut you to ribbons!"

"Oh, no! An ultimate!" Davis remembered the story that Matt had told him about when Phantomon had kidnaped Kari to take her to Myotismon.

"Don't worry, Davis! I can take him! Thunder Blast!"

Blue lighting bolts fired from Raidramon. They flashed in the air as they attacked Phantomon. But he held out his blade, and the attack vanished.

"My turn. Shadow-scythe!" More green erupted from Phantomon and nailed Raidramon's back. He de-digivolved back into Veemon.

_We'll need a miracle to win!_ Davis thought.

A golden nimbus forced itself out of the ground, where an object floated inside. Startled, Davis ran toward it, away from the battle.

"Vee-headbutt!"

"Shadow-scythe!"

Davis heard the Digimon duking it out. He blocked those sounds from his mind as he reached the pillar of light.

Inside floated the Digiegg of Miracles.

The Golden Digiegg! We can use it to win! He grabbed it and yelled, "Golden Armor, Energize!"

"Veemon, Golden Armor Digivolve to . . . Magnamon!"

"All right, so you still want to play, eh? Fine! Shadow-scythe!"

"Magna Blast!"

Beams of green and missiles of gold intersected in midair and exploded.

"The balance of power has shifted," Magnamon said. "Magna Explosion!"

Golden energy erupted from Magnamon. Phantomon disintegrated when it touched him.

"Well, Davis, you want to fly to the Giga House now?"

"Let's go!"

Magnamon picked up Davis and they flew the rest of the way to the Giga House.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Kari is definitely here,_ Davis thought as he glanced at his D-3. "Let's go, Magnamon!"

"Through the window?" Magnamon asked, sounding as if he wanted to make an entrance.

"You know it!" Davis said, thinking that exact thing.

"Magna Blast!"

The missiles blasted the window, shattering it. Davis heard sounds of surprise inside, and screams as Digimon disappeared.

"Help!" someone yelled.

"Kari!" Davis reacted quickly. "Magnamon!"

"Let's go!" Davis' partner grabbed him and flew through the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari and Nefertimon were fighting the Mammothmon hard, but they were losing. They needed help, now. She knew Davis was coming, but she couldn't hold them off forever!

"Magna Blast!"

"Aarrgh!" Some Mammothmon were hit, and they disintegrated. But there were plenty more. Just like there were more Flymon, Kunemon, and Roachmon.

"Help!" Kari yelled.

"Kari!" she heard Davis yell. She'd never been happier to hear him in her life. Then she heard something she thought she'd never hear again. "Magnamon!"

"Let's go!" She heard another voice. She saw Magnamon fly in holding Davis.

"Kari!"

"Davis!"

"Are you okay?"

"I've been better!"

"Stay there, I'm coming!"

"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon attacked.

"Look out, Kari!" Nefertimon yelled.

Magnamon flew in at full speed, Davis holding out his hand. Kari grabbed it just in time. She was lifted out of the way as the missiles exploded right where she had been. Magnamon held them both tight, so he wouldn't drop them. "Come on, Nefertimon!"

Davis also held onto her tightly, which was something Kari noticed. _He probably risked a lot to get here. He really cares about me. Wow,_ Kari thought. She held him tightly in return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Davis was glad Kari was safe. He didn't care about hiding his emotions now. He held her close, as if she would never be in danger again if he didn't let go.

Kari surprised him by squeezing him, too. Davis started to blush, but Kari never saw that. He was really, really glad she didn't. He didn't want to show his emotions that much.

"Davis, Kari, we need to hide." Magnamon turned to Nefertimon and added, "Does anyone know someplace to hide?"

"How about the study?" Davis offered.

"That didn't work very well last time, we got very lucky," Nefertimon said.

"How about the sock drawer in the bedroom?" Davis asked Magnamon. "Remember, when we had to hide from Digmon and Stingmon?"

"No, Kunemon can chew through wood. We found that out the hard way," Kari said.

"The air ducts. They couldn't catch us in there," Magnamon remembered.

"All right. Any objections?" Kari asked.

"No," said Magnamon.

"Uh-uh," Davis said, without a doubt.

"Sounds good to me," Nefertimon said.

"Okay, let's blow this popsicle stand!" Davis said. "To the air ducts!"

They flew on, looking for a place to enter without drawing attention. They found one, in the bathroom under the sink. Nefertimon de-digivolved back to Gatomon and crawled through to make sure there weren't any enemies. Then went Davis, then Kari, then finally Veemon, after leaving his armor level. Gatomon was so exhausted, she went back to her rookie level, Salamon. Kari laid down in Davis' lap, grateful for any sort of pillow.

"So, now that we aren't in any danger, what are you doing here?" Davis asked, slowly stroking her hair, loving the fact that he was even able to do so.

"Well, we got an email on the D-Terminal that said Puppetmon of the four Dark Masters might be returning. So we came to investigate. We were attacked, and we never could get out. Even the window you broke into is being guarded. So we've been trying to get out for a couple of days now."

"So why didn't you send an email before?"

"We were always moving. We never had time. But we did stumble across a room that wasn't here last time. There wasn't anywhere to hide, though, so we left."

"What was in there?"

"Basically a round room with this big ray gun thing pointed at the middle."

"Let's check it out, then. Tomorrow. In the mean time, though, you two need to rest."

"Thanks for coming, Davis," Kari said, and she kissed him on the cheek. "You saved our lives."

After she had gone to sleep, Davis carefully pulled out his D-Terminal and emailed Tai and told him that Kari was safe, and asked him if he could tell Davis' parents that he was staying over at his house.

Tai's reply came back instantly. It read:

'I'm so glad that you made it in time. I didn't get her email until about noon, and for some reason the Digiport was closed. I had to tell my mom that she went somewhere with Yolei, and that she is staying there for a few days. Keep Kari safe. We'll find some way in. By the way, I told your parents that you are over here. They said to tell you that you'd better not make any trouble. Thanks again, Tai"

Davis glanced at his watch. It was about 6:00 P.M. in the real world now. He decided he would take the late watch shift. "Veemon?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to take a nap until my watch says one, then two dots, like this." He made a motion in the air to show what he meant. "Then, two zeros. Okay?"

"All right. I'll wake you with my scream of terror if there's trouble."

"Right." Davis chuckled as he gently lifted Kari's head and laid it on his duffel bag. Then, he took what was left of the duffel and used it as a pillow. But, before he laid down, he gave Kari a quick kiss on the cheek. Then, he wandered off into dreamland. After about five minutes, Davis' hand wandered over and held Kari's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Davis went to sleep, Veemon watched the humans. Salamon came up behind him and looked at them.

"Aren't they cute together?" Salamon asked.

"Well, I guess so. I guess this is what Davis has been hoping for ever since he met Kari. To save her from something, to be a hero. Only not in a big house full of evil Digimon."

"Knowing Davis, I'm sure he would have liked to have done it a more dangerous way."

"You're probably right. Human girls make human boys act sorta weird."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now, don't tell Kari what I'm telling you. Kari is all Davis thinks about."

"We all kinda knew that."

"Yeah, but you probably didn't know this: he's always thinking up schemes to make TK go somewhere else, or something. But he doesn't want that. Without TK and Patamon, we would have lost a long time ago."

"You've got that right."

They talked for two hours about things their partners did, their dreams, their fears, and many other things. But by 9:00, Salamon had fallen asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At 1:00, Veemon woke Davis up. As Veemon went to sleep, Davis took off his jacket and put it gently on Kari's cold-looking body. But, unfortunately, that woke her up. She sat up, eyes trying to see in the dim light.

"Good morning," Davis whispered.

"You too. Thanks for the jacket. I noticed it when I woke up. But won't you be cold?"

"I'm fine. Really."

"Sure?"

He turned to her. "Positive."

"Well, at least come over here. You'll freeze."

"You did just fine all night."

"Because I've slept in it for three days. Well, actually, they were more like half hour naps. The first night I slept next to Gatomon. The second night, next to Salamon because she lost her energy in a battle. The third night, I was alone. Gatomon took watch. So I gradually got used to it."

"All right. Fine. Have it your way." He got up and walked over to her. He put his arm small of her back, she put her arm around his shoulders. They huddled together, keeping each other warm. In that moment, Davis felt like he and Kari were destined to be together.

Kari slowly turned toward him. "I really appreciate that you came. I'd probably be dead right now if it hadn't been for you."

"I did it because I . . . never mind."

"What?"

"Well, okay, but don't laugh or anything."

"I won't, I promise."

"All right, here goes, I did it because I care about you."

"Thank you, Davis, for caring."

Kari slowly drew closer to him. Davis wasn't sure what she was doing, but then he remembered the dream. Looking deep into her eyes, he came forward as well, put his arms around her, just in case she found her mind again. She returned by doing the same. Their lips touched, afraid at first, then they left all caution and fear behind. As they kissed, Davis felt a heat, rising inside of him, plenty of excitement, and he never wanted to let go.

But that didn't last long. Salamon had heard their whispering and woke up. She saw them and said, "Good morning."

Davis and Kari pulled away quickly, embarrassed that Salamon had seen them kissing. Blushing, Kari turned away from him. Davis was disappointed, but he didn't show it. Besides, it was great while it lasted.

Davis pretended to be incredibly curious of his D-Terminal. But he didn't have to pretend for long. After about five minutes, he was looking through it, when he noticed that he didn't just have two Digieggs. He had three. "Kari!"

"What's wrong?" Kari asked, startled by his sudden outburst.

"Look!" He showed her the three Digieggs.

"But you only have two!"

"But remember how Gennai said that Ken's crest was remade into the Digiegg of Miracles? That was Ken's power source. But after the battle with Kimeramon, it was changed back, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then Ken used it to try and stop the Dark forces from escaping his base and warping the land, right?"

"But his base was destroyed, so it wasn't needed anymore!"

"Exactly! So it was remade into the Golden Digiegg! And now, I can keep it!"

"You must have hurt yourself thinking that much," Salamon said.

"Yeah, I did hurt myself thinking . . . hey!" Davis said, after working through what she had said.

"Salamon, be nice!" Kari giggled.

"Okay, fine. But remember, don't think too hard!" Salamon returned.

"Salamon!" Kari said, sternly.

"Okay!"

"Listen, you two get back to bed. You need more sleep than what you've had," Davis said.

"All right, but take your jacket. I'll snuggle with Salamon."

"Have it your way."

Davis took the jacket back and waited. After about an hour, Veemon woke up again.

"What are you doing up, Veemon?"

"I got the sleep I needed. I didn't use much energy, so it came back easily."

"Well, if anything happens . . . "

Boom!

"What was that?!" Davis cried.

A hole was ripped through the wall, and a wooden Digimon with strings attached to a marionette's handle on its back appeared.

"I am Puppetmon, and I was a Dark Master! I wanna play with you! Let's play hide, seek, and destroy!" it said menacingly. "Puppet Pummel!"

Its attack hit the ground close to Kari, and she was flung upward by the explosion. Salamon landed on her feet, because she was awake when the Digimon attacked, but Kari hit the ground, and she didn't wake up.

"Kari!" Davis cried, then he turned to the Digimon, full of rage, and said, "Whoever you are, you are going down! Get him, Magnamon!"

"Let's do it!" Veemon cried.

"Golden Armor, Energize!"

"Veemon, Golden Armor Digivolve to........Magnamon!"

Davis ran over to Kari, and tried to wake her up as the Digimon fought.

"Kari, get up! Come on! Don't be dead!"

"Salamon, Digivolve to........Gatomon! Lightning Claw!"

"Magna Blast!"

"Puppet Pummel!"

The fight went on, Davis still trying to revive Kari. "Kari!"

"Davis! We have to retreat!" Magnamon yelled. "Magna Kick!"

"All right!" he said, picking Kari up in his arms. He started to run. "Let's go!"

"Not so fast! Puppet Pummel!"

Puppetmon's attack came way to close, close enough for Gatomon to digivolve again.

"Gatomon, Digivolve to . . . Angewomon!"

"Huh?" Puppetmon couldn't believe it.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled. An arrow shot from her glove, and it hit Puppetmon in the leg.

"Let's go! While he can't move!" Davis yelled.

"Davis, come on. I'll carry you and Kari," Angewomon said.

"But Magnamon needs your help!"

"I'll get you two to safety, then I'll come back."

Davis gave Kari to her, and she held onto them both.

"But where will you take us?"

"Somewhere where we can find you. The study. Hide in the bookshelf. No one can get to you there."

"But you guys said you got lucky before. It isn't safe."

"It's safer than it is here."

"All right, but hurry!"

Angewomon flew out the hole that Puppetmon came in. She flew down the hall, took the second door on the right, and dropped them off in the bookshelf.

"I'll be back," Angewomon promised. She flew back to the battle.

"Kari . . . " Davis said. "Oh, Kari."

He put his mouth to hers, thinking a kiss might work, but to no avail.

"No, Kari . . . "

He broke down into sobs, knowing she was dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A white fog clouded her vision. She didn't know how she got here. She couldn't see, couldn't tell where she was.

She couldn't even remember who she was.

Although she didn't know this, she was wandering around her own mind, looking for something to remember.

A voice cut through the silence of the fog, faintly at first.

"Kari . . . "

It cut through a little louder.

"Oh, Kari."

The fog was clearing. The voice was breaking through!

"No, Kari . . . "

Then, she heard crying. The crying seemed to clear the fog faster than the voice had. It got slightly clearer, clearer, clearer . . . 

Until she woke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari opened her eyes. She looked at a boy who was crying. He had goggles on. How strange. "Why are you crying?"

"Kari!" he said in between sobs. He hugged her hard.

"Who is Kari?"

The boy let go and backed away. "What?"

"Who is Kari?"

The boy seemed to cry even harder.

"Oh, no . . . "

"What is wrong?"

"Don't you know who you are?"

"I. . ." She didn't know. "No, I don't."

"Kari! Don't you remember? You're a Digi-Destined! Your Digimon is Gatomon! Your brother is Tai Kamiya! You are Kari Kamiya!"

"What is a Digimon?"

"Oh, no. You have amnesia!"

"What is amnesia?"

"When you forget everything and don't know who you are!"

"I have amnesia?"

"Yes! You can't remember anything! Do you remember TK? Yolei? Cody? Sora?"

"I...I...I think so."

He paused. "Do you remember me?"

She strained her memory. It was so hard. "Y-yes, I think I do. You came to save me from something."

"Yes! Do you remember what I came for?"

She thought hard. "B-b-because you care."

"Yes! Do you remember...this?"

He leaned forward, his lips in a tight O shape. She seemed to remember something....

_"Alright. Fine. Have it your way." He got up and walked over to her. He put his arm small of her back, she put her arm around his shoulders. They huddled together, keeping each other warm._

_Kari slowly turned toward him. "I really appreciate that you came. I'd probably be dead right now if it hadn't been for you."_

_"I did it because I...never mind."_

_"What?"_

_"Well, okay, but don't laugh or anything."_

_"I won't, I promise."_

_"Alright, here goes, I did it because I care about you."_

_"Thank you, Davis, for caring."_

_Their lips touched, afraid at first, then they left all caution and fear behind._

Kari brought herself closer, her body knowing what to do. She touched her lips to his. In that moment, memories flashed in her head. But, just as soon as they came back, they left again.

"Your name is...David, no, Davis."

"Yes!" He looked ready to break down into tears again. 

"My memory, so foggy..."

"Use the Crest of Light! With it you can cut through the fog!"

"The...crest?"

"Yes! The Crest of Light! You can do it!"

"I'll try. Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me."

"I will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Davis watched as Kari tried to remember who she was. She focused on the Crest of Light Davis had told her to use. As she did, a faint pink glow played itself onto Kari's eyes. She seemed deep in thought, and an amazing thing happened. The glow changed color, a grayish color. _She mentioned fog. Maybe this is what she sees in her mind!_ Davis grabbed her hands. "Come on Kari, concentrate!"

The fog looked pinkish, then it cleared, little by little. But as it cleared away, more came to fill the void.

"Use the power of the Crest! Use the power in you!"

Her D-3 activated, along with Davis', and the pink light, joined by orange, blue and gold, blasted the fog away faster than ever. As it did, the window into her mind got smaller. It finally faded away, and Kari collapsed into his arms.

"Thank you, Davis," she managed with a faint smile.

"You're welcome, Kari," he said with tears in his eyes. He hugged her, vowing he would protect her from this ever happening again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angewomon was fighting alongside Magnamon, against Puppetmon. They were losing, bad. She knew it would soon be time to retreat.

Suddenly, she felt a feeling she had only felt once before, in the fight with Willis' Digimon, Kokomon. She had released the Digiegg of Miracles in that battle, allowing Veemon to Golden Armor Digivolve. But now, she felt that feeling of light again, only this time it was slightly different. It was joined by a feeling of care, a feeling of courage and friendship, of miracles.

She was digivolving.

"Angewomon, Digivolve to......Magnadramon!" She felt a light explode from her, and didn't know where it went.

"No fair! You can't digivolve in the battle!" Puppetmon was furious.

"Sure you can, just like I can do this! Magna Kick!" Magnamon had snuck up behind Puppetmon and attacked. Puppetmon's head went through the top of the air duct.

"Come on, Magnamon, let's go!" Magnadramon called as she flew through the hole in the wall. "Follow me!"

But Magnamon did not follow. Magnadramon turned and looked at Magnamon. The light that had come from her now surrounded him.

"Magnamon, Digivolve to......Ultramagnamon!"

He looked much like Magnadramon, but instead of creamy pink fur had gold armor-like fur. On his feet, he had armor like Magnamon's feet, but less bulky, smaller.

"But how?" he asked. "I didn't know armor Digimon could digivolve."

"Apparently they can," Magnadramon replied. "Come on."

They flew off to get Kari and Davis. When they got there, Magnadramon came in through the books first. The humans were startled. But they were positively frightened when Ultramagnamon came in.

"Don't be afraid," he said. "Davis, I'm your Digimon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Davis, I'm your Digimon."

Davis couldn't believe it. "But, how?"

"When Angewomon digivolved, I was hit by the light coming from her as well. I digivolved from the Golden Armor stage to the Mega stage. The Golden Armor stage is just like the Ultimate stage, you know."

"Whoa." Then, something dawned on Davis. Kari and TK's Digimon were alike in many ways. They were both angels. And now, Davis and Kari's Digimon had something in common, too.

"You are both mythical creatures," Kari said, seeming to read Davis' thoughts. "Like Angemon and Angewomon are both angels."

"Yes. Now, we haven't much time. We still can't get out, there are far too many Digimon for even two Megas to handle," Magnadramon said.

"What about that room?" Kari asked.

"What about it?" Davis was curious.

"Maybe the thing pointed at the middle can help us."

"It could hurt us too, you know," Davis said skeptically.

"We have to try."

"Alright, fine. Let's go."

They got on their Digimon, and they flew to the room. They saw a sign next to the controls of something, and they read:

"This machine will make the user larger, to the size needed to use everything in the house properly." There was also some fine print, so Magnadramon tried to read it. While she was trying to decipher it, Kari and Davis tried to decide who would try it first.

"Okay, who's gonna be the guinea pig?" Kari asked.

"I will." Davis seemed confident.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, go to the middle of the room." Davis watched as she tried to figure out which controls did what, and she finally found the one to make him bigger.

But right as she pushed it, Magnadramon cried out. "Wait!"

"What's wrong?" Davis asked as he was grew larger.

"The fine print says: Caution. User's size will only be increased for five minutes. Then, user will be shrunk down to the proportionate size of a regular person to the user."

"In Japanese?" Davis asked.

"It means, after five minutes like this, you will be as small to me as I am small to you now." Kari replied.

Davis had a look of horror on his face. "You're joking. Please tell me you're joking."

"I am dead serious."

"Then let's go, quickly. Kari, I'll carry you, the Digimon can protect us." He reached down, and picked Kari up gently. "Where do you want to be so I don't hurt you?"

"In your hand is fine. Just don't squeeze too hard."

He looked down at her intently, and said, "I promise."

Then they took off, Davis running as fast as he could, trying to find the exit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BEEEEP-doo-doo-doo-doo! BEEEEP-doo-doo-doo-doo!

Kari's D-Terminal had received mail. She opened it up, and she saw that she had four new messages.

The first one read: Kari! Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't get your email sooner. When I finally did, the Digiport was closed. It's open now, though, so we're coming as fast as we can. Tai

The second one said: Hold on, Kari, we won't let you down. Yolei.

The third one said: Kari, Gabumon and I are making our way to the Giga House now. Don't lose hope. Matt.

The final one was from TK: I'm coming, Kari, please hang on! TK.

"What was it?" Davis' voice boomed.

"Emails from Tai, Matt, Yolei, and TK. They are on their way now."

"I'm sure we won't need their help, but it'll be nice to have 'em in case Puppetmon has friends."

"From what TK said four years ago, he didn't have any, but he might try to resurrect the rest of the Dark Masters."

"Not try, I already have!" a voice called from in front of them.

Both Davis and Kari looked ahead, and saw four Digimon.

"Who are they?" Davis asked.

Kari recognized them. "They are the four Dark Masters. They were the ones Tai told you about the day we saw Wizardmon."

"You mean Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon? We are in trouble."

"Let's go, Magnadramon!" Ultramagnamon said, ready for battle.

"Alright, let's do it!"

"Golden Halo!" they both cried. They flew in a tight circle, until a giant halo appeared in the air. Then, it flew down and tightened around Puppetmon.

"Hey, lemme go! That's not fair!" Puppetmon cried.

"Neither were you four years ago!" Kari yelled back.

"Mythic Beam!" Magnadramon and Ultramagnamon attacked. A pink-gold beam launched from their mouths and combined into one beam. Then, it launched at Puppetmon.

"Not so fast! Trump Sword!"

Piedmon's attack cut through the Golden Halo and Puppetmon avoided the attack.

"Was that Piedmon?!"

Kari recognized that voice. Tai!

"Agumon! Do it! Use the power Azulongmon gave you!"

"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to.....Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon, you too!" Matt's voice could be heard, too.

"Azulongmon didn't give me any more power, Matt!"

"I believe in you! Do it!"

"Here goes! Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to......Metalgarurumon!"

"Hawkmon! Let's go! Digi Armor, Energize!" That was Yolei!

"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to.......Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"

"Patamon! Do it!" TK made it too!

"Patamon, Digivolve to.....Angemon!"

"Digimon, attack!"

Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Shurimon, and Angemon flew through a window that wasn't very heavily guarded. The Digi-Destined stayed outside.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Double Stars!"

"Hand of Fate!"

The attacks launched from their users, each one hitting a target. But they didn't look fazed. They each blew back their own attacks.

"River of Power!"

"Puppet Pummel!"

"Giga Cannon!"

"Trump Sword!"

This battle didn't last very long, because Davis startled everyone.

"Kari, we need to get out of here! It's been four minutes!"

"Go out that window!"

Davis jumped through the window, Ultramagnamon and Magnadramon followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TK had seen a lot of strange things in the Digital World.

But he wasn't prepared for a giant Davis.

He saw Davis jump through the window, and two almost identical Digimon followed him. TK recognized Magnadramon, but he didn't know who the other was.

Davis started to shrink on his way down. The golden Digimon flew down to catch him. Davis let something in his hand go, and TK saw that it was Kari. She tumbled and fell, but the golden Digimon caught her. TK couldn't see Davis, though. He had shrunk down way too far to be normal size. Kari saw him, though, and caught him in her hands. TK was glad they were both alive, but he had no idea how Davis had gotten so big.

When they landed, TK rushed over to see if they were okay. Kari said she was okay, but Davis wasn't so good.

"They had a new room in there, and it had a beam that made you bigger. But there was a side effect we didn't know about until after I was big. It made me as small as Kari was to me," Davis said bitterly.

"We don't know if he'll grow back to his normal size again, right?" Tai came over and asked.

"No, but we're just worried about getting out of here right now," Kari said.

"Who is this Digimon?" TK finally blurted out.

"I'm Ultramagnamon. I digivolved from Magnamon. I'm Davis' partner."

"But I didn't know armor Digimon could digivolve."

"Neither did I," the Ultramagnamon.

"How did you become Magnamon in the first place?" Tai asked.

Davis and Ultramagnamon explained about their battle with Phantomon.

"Wow. And this is what you...."

"Tai! We can't hold them! They're going to break through!" Wargreymon interrupted. 

"Get back!" Tai yelled. "They're coming!"

His next words were drowned out by the explosion that blew out a bit of the wall.

"Magnadramon!" Kari cried as Davis yelled, "Ultramagnamon!"

"Golden Halo!"

They flew around in quick circles, and another gold circle appeared around their path. It then lowered around the Dark Masters.

"All right!" Davis and Kari cried together.

They really work well together. Just like I work well with Kari, TK thought. "Angemon! NOW!"

"Angemon, Digivolve to.......Magnaangemon!"

"Let's show 'em that we can still beat 'em!

"Gate of Destiny!"

Several of the Digimon that had been helping the Dark Masters were sucked in. But the Golden Halo kept the intended target there.

"Magnadramon!" TK cried.

"Don't worry, just watch," Magnadramon said.

As they watched, the Dark Masters seemed to lose power. At the same time, the Digi-Destined's Digimon gained energy.

"Wow! I see! The Gate of Destiny combined with the Golden Halo takes energy away!" TK realized.

"Enough energy for us to DNA Digivolve!" Metalgarurumon said.

"Alright. Wargreymon...." the first Mega said.

"Metalgarurumon...." the second said.

"DNA Digivolve to...." they both cried out. "...Omnimon!"

"No! We need help!" Piedmon cried. "Cloning machine, create Diaboromon"

An explosion could be heard from inside the Giga House. Soon, Diaboromon emerged. "Web Wrecker!" Diaboromon cried.

Balls of energy erupted from the stomach of Diaboromon. They flew toward Matt and Tai, they were twenty feet away....

"Transcendent Sword!"

Omnimon's sword stopped the energy from hitting Tai and Matt, just two feet away.

"Supreme Cannon!"

Omnimon then fired back at Diaboromon, and nearly hit him. But he was too fast. He jumped out of the way and attacked. "Cable Crusher!"

Diaboromon's arms extended and grabbed Omnimon. Omnimon couldn't move, couldn't attack.

TK knew that this was going to be hard to win, with that cloning machine in the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Davis felt helpless in Kari's hand. He was too small to do anything. He felt like throwing something. His had tightened around his D-3. He brought it up, ready to throw it, when he noticed something strange about the signal of the Digimon they were fighting. They had some strange particle path coming from them. Maybe it's from the cloning machine! "Kari!" He called to the only person who could hear him.

"What?" She looked down at him.

"Look at your D-3! Is there something strange about the evil Digimon's signal?"

"No...wait, yes! There is some sort of energy path leading from them to somewhere else!"

"That could lead to the cloning machine!"

"You know, you could be right."

"Hey, there's a first time for everything."

"Alright. Hold on tight. Magnadramon! Ultramagnamon! Come on!"

Davis tried not to be sick as he was tossed around with Kari's hand. Kari kept glancing at her D-3, to make sure she was going the right way, until they finally stopped at the cloning machine.

It was the room that had made Davis bigger.

"What?" Davis said, confused and ready to throw up.

"Maybe it made you bigger to scan you, to make...." Kari trailed off.

"Another me? Great. Now I won't have to fight with just Jun for the sink in the bathroom, I'll have to fight myself, too!"

"My thoughts exactly." A voice came from across the room, just like Davis'.

Kari looked at the clone. "Oh, no."

"Come on, Kari," the clone said cruelly. "You know you like me. Remember the kiss?" He puckered his lips.

"You're...you're...just clone trash!" Davis called.

"I'd keep quiet, short stuff. I am actually you, but the machine had to leave some of the original behind, so it left you. I am more Davis than you are."

"I kept the best parts, like the heart! Not to mention the looks and brains."

"Oh yeah? Really? You kept the brains? What brains? I got new ones from the machine. You've got the brains, huh? All right, just to prove something, what is eight times the square root of six squared, divided by sixteen, plus 86, divided by 4, then subtract 8.58?"

"Uh..."

"Thirteen-point-sixty-seven. You sure you got the brains?"

"I can't do math very well, but I know the meanings of courage and friendship!"

"Courage: Lack of..."

"And I don't mean a definition. First-hand meaning. Courage means that you won't hesitate to do something for the sake of good. Friendship means you won't hesitate to do something for friends," Davis turned to Kari. "or loved ones." Davis sounded surprised at his wisdom.

"Ha. What do you know? Your an under-average person!"

"I've got my friends, family, that makes for an average person. And you, you're a copy! Kari, let me go. I can prove that brains aren't everything."

"You're a prime example of that," the clone muttered.

"Be careful, Davis," Kari said anxiously. She put Davis down, and he ran toward the fake Davis.

"I won't let you take over my place in my life!" Davis reached the clone. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he didn't care. He lunged at the clone's leg, and, surprisingly, he was absorbed! He wasn't aware of arms or legs now, just an existence, and he knew he had to regain control over his body. He felt the clone's presence inside of him, and he followed the feeling until he found it. There was a mental battle between Davis and the clone. But, in the end, Davis' hard-headed determination won out over the clone's knowledge.

Davis opened his eyes, and noticed three things. One of which was Kari. The second was that he was on the ground. Third, his arm hurt. He got up and took an unsteady step, unsure of how to approach the situation. "Kari?"

"Davis, is it really you in there?"

"I feel a little smarter...and now I know what it's like to think...but yeah, it's me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She rushed over to him, hugged him, relieved to know that he was okay. As she hugged him, she knew it had to be him. No clone could return this much emotion in a hug.

When they finally broke away, Davis showed her a lop-sided grin. "Do I really look that bad?"

Kari laughed so hard, she started to cry, but they were tears of joy. "No, you were right when you said you had kept all the looks."

"Thanks, that means a lot. But now, let's destroy this giant digital photocopier!"

"We'll do that for you, if you're ready."

Kari and Davis looked up at the mythical Digimon, remembering they were there. "Okay, yeah. We're ready." Kari said, blushing a deep red.

"Mythic Beam!" they both cried, pink-gold beam joining together to destroy the cloning machine.

"Well, it was nice to be smart while it lasted. But the brains just kinda melted when the machine exploded." Davis looked disappointed.

"Don't worry about it. I liked you better the way you were."

"Really? I can be really stupid if you want..."

"Forget it." Kari couldn't help but laugh again.

Kari and Davis ran back to where the battle was, just to find that it was over.

"They disappeared about five minutes ago," Tai said, then he noticed Davis. "You're okay!"

"Believe me, be glad that I am okay and that I didn't stay small." Davis chuckled.

Then, a flash of blinding light.

When they could see again, they found themselves facing Azulongmon, all Digimon back to rookie level.

"Congratulations, Digi-Destined. You have proved yourself yet again to the greatest evil in the universe. He has required that you be tested again. I picked you six to show him the strength you have."

Puzzled, Davis asked, "Greatest evil?"

Tai added, "In the whole universe?"

"Yes, I believe you have met him, Tai. Now, it is time for you to go back to the real world. And I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to remember this happened. Goodbye!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Davis woke up on the floor Tai's room, with Tai on the top bunk. Kari was on the bottom bunk, just waking up as well. Their eyes met, but they were to drowsy to notice it.

_I had the weirdest dream,_ Davis thought.

"I had the weirdest dream," Kari said.

"Me too," Davis replied.

"What was yours about?"

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"Okay, well, mine was too, anyway."

They looked at each other, then turned away, realizing what they were doing with a blush.

"You wanna go for some breakfast, Kari?" Davis finally asked.

"Sure, I guess so."

They left the room quietly, so they wouldn't wake Tai or the two Digimon cuddled in the corner. But Davis went back to the room to get his and Kari's D-3 and D-Terminal. As they walked out the door, Davis looked at his Digieggs. He noticed he had three. "Hey, Kari. Check it out. I have three Digieggs."

"I wonder where you got the third one from?"

"Maybe I got it from..." Davis trailed off, remembering the dream he had. "Never mind."

They walked down the street to get something at the fast-food place there. Neither ever said what their dream was about.

But in their hearts, they knew.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You said you wouldn't let them remember it!" _____mon said with rage.

"I said I wouldn't let them remember it happened. They can still remember it, they just thought it was a dream," Azulongmon replied.

"I hate loop-holes," ____mon muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, that's it for my first fanfic. This has been kicking around on my computer for a while, so I decided to post it. It's really just a prelude to my other fanfic, Digi Wars. Review, and all that good stuff.


End file.
